Unarmed Beauty
by Dnaff
Summary: What Emma anticipates as a fun evening at the fair, turns out to reveal an unexpected love triangle. Her interest peaks as she finds the woman that her girlfriend has been cheating on her with as intriguing and unforgettable. Rated M for future chapters. Red/Swan Swan/Queen
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the names of the characters. It is AU.**

 **This is my first time writing a fic.**

 **Please keep an open mind.**

I always loved the smell of fresh popcorn, candy corn rather. The sweet smell was always enticing. It was the first thing you smelled when walking through the gate. The grass still moist from the humidity of the night, the constant flicker of the lights around you, and the sounds of laughter and chatter mixed with corny music. Every February was the same. Every year, this is my favorite place to come.

The County Fair.

It's not just the foods or the sketchy rides that are alluring, it's the vibe of the fair that makes it enjoyable. Friends just make it even better. Walking through the moist grass in black boots, I am glad I decided to wear jeans and my red leather jacket over a white tank tonight. It was a little cooler than normal. I'm not surprised; Florida's weather is very unpredictable.

"Hey!" yelled Neal, interrupting my thoughts. He came rushing over to me, wearing black jeans and a white v-neck that I am sure will be stained by the end of the night. He can never successfully wear a clean white shirt throughout the day. Neal wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short either, medium height with tanned skin. Dark hair with brown eyes.

"Hey, I just got here, just enjoying the view ya know?" I said, as I was giving him a welcoming hug.

"I know, you love the fair, even if it's the same shit every year," he said laughing. "Where's Ruby? I thought she was coming with you here tonight too?"

"Yeah, we came separately, I am supposed to be meeting her here." Things haven't been too great between us, but I didn't want to worry him. Neal has been my best friend since middle school.

"You guys okay?" His voice was laced with apprehension.

"Yeah, totally." Giving my best poker face smile. I am sure he didn't believe me but he isn't going to question me now. The night is too early. I started to walk deeper into the fair. Knowing Neal will follow, we are headed towards the dunk tank. I always start and end the night at the dunk tank. Getting the rude clown soaked after throwing a good pitch is exciting. The dunk tank is always at the end of the line next to all the carnival like games opposite of the rides. Walking just a little bit further, pass the ball toss, goldfish ring, and the balloon pop, the dunk tank was in view.

As I am about to reach the white painted dunk tank, something inside me told me to look left. I saw a glimpse of familiar red hair. She was wearing skinny jeans with a red cut off shirt. Her long red and black highlighted hair flowing just barely passed her breasts. I didn't have to take a second look to figure out it was Ruby, what I was more interested in the girl she was talking to. Black hair; barely shoulder length, choppy and wavy, extremely beautiful with her red painted lips that popped against her olive skin.

Ruby and I have been dating for a few months. I care for her, but I don't love her. I know she is the player type, so it isn't a surprise that she is talking to someone else, it just still sucks to see it in your face. The way she was whispering in her ear, it wasn't a way individuals who were just friends would do it. It's the body language, I can read body language well. Just from looking at the two of them I can tell they were close. Leaning against the red tent next to a random vendor at the fair. I think they were selling various things like shirts, key chains, and other meaningless things. Like my relationship apparently.

I told Neal to wait; he followed my line of sight and squeezed my arm.

"You don't have to do this, just leave her. I don't know why you put up with her," Neal said in a low tone.

"I know, but look at the chick she is with, she is gorgeous, I want to know who she is," I said as I began to stride over to where they were.

Having to play human dodge ball navigating my way towards them, I almost felt nervous. Sure, I was pissed at Ruby, but I was more nervous about the black haired woman. Ruby was just someone to fill the void with; I knew it would never be long term.

Almost nearing them, the black haired woman wide eyed me. From her expression on her face, she must be unaware of how promiscuous Ruby is. She squeezed Ruby's arm to alert her I was in proximity.

"Oh shit," I heard Ruby say.

"Who the hell is she?" I heard the black haired woman say. I can see her tense up.

"She is no one, just give us a sec please." I heard Ruby whisper, but loud enough for

me to hear.

"Hi, I am no one." I said, outstretching my hand to the black haired woman ignoring Ruby's shocked expression. "By no one, I mean Ruby's girlfriend. Though, I came to the quick assumption that you are too, right?"

She turned and glared at Ruby.

"Is this true?" She said in a fierce tone.

"Regina, I...I." Ruby was interrupted by a slap. I couldn't help but feel a smile begin on my lips.

"Regina, hi, I am Emma." I said it in a little more sarcastic tone than expected. "It's a shame we had to meet like this, I'd like to believe under different circumstances we'd be friends….or more," I said smiling. Winking at her, being a little more flirtatious than I anticipated. Why not try to get to know this woman; we obviously have to have something in common if we are dating the same chick.

"Ruby, I am sure you're smart enough to figure out as of this moment we are no longer dating?" I said glaring at her. She still had a shocked expression on her face, unaware of what she should do.

"Fuck you, I don't even want to be in your presence!" Regina said harshly.

"Hey Regina, that piece of shit doesn't deserve your attention, but perhaps I do," I said with a wink.

"In your dreams" she huffed, but I can see a small smile at the corner of her lips. She stalked passed us.

I turned to look at her leave. Her green blouse covered by a tight black blazer, it was then I noticed she was wearing a black skirt, showing off her toned legs with ankle boots. _Who wears skirts at the fair,_ I thought to myself?

Turning on my heels, leaving Ruby behind I went in search of Neal. Although I put on a front, it hurt. I don't know why it hurt, I didn't love her, she was just a….companion. But it did, it changed my mood completely. Finding Neal, I could tell by the look on his face he was worried.

I filled him in on Ruby and her cheating self.

"What a bitch, she never deserved you, or that other woman for that matter. What was her name again?"

"Regina, and she was fucking hot, I am not going to lie. Wish I had met her first. How could I have not seen her before? I feel like I know everyone?"

"Yeah, you're popular and all at the school, but doesn't mean you know everyone Emma." He teased.

"Yeah, well, I am going to try and find more about her. Fuck Ruby for what she did, but everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Right…" Neal said trying to appease me.

"You know what.. I think I am going to get outta here. She kinda messed up my mood, you gonna be okay here?" I asked, hoping he'd be fine.

"Yeah, I saw Will by the turkey leg stand earlier I can find him. Are you sure though, I mean you just got here a little bit ago?"

"Yeah, I need to get away from here. Just.. have a lot on my mind." I can't tell him I want to be alone, or go to the bar, because he'll follow me, not wanting me to wallow. "I am just going to go home, no worries." Offering a smile.

"Alright fine, I'll go find Will. Ignore Ruby, she's a bitch. I told you I never trusted her. Try and have a good night, I'll catch up with you tomorrow?"

"Okay, thank you." With that I left, turning around not looking back. I felt bad for leaving him but knowing Will is there, means Killian and Arthur are somewhere near by. They will continue the night getting into all sorts of shenanigans.

Walking towards the exit, quickly letting all the flashy lights swirl behind me. I needed to get into my car. Searching through the sea of cars, my yellow bug stood out. Unlocking the car, getting in. I rested my head on the steering wheel _. Be strong_ , I told myself. She isn't worth it. I can feel my eyes beginning to sting but I blinked them back. I will not allow a tear to form because of her.

Turning on the ignition, I began the drive. Letting the night pass me by. I arrived at the main light on the highway. If I turn left, I will end up at the bar, if I turn right I end up going to my house. I want a drink, I want to erase this feeling of unworthiness but I have class in the morning. I turn right and head home.

The drive wasn't a long one. I pulled up into my dark driveway. Getting out of the car after switching the engine off, I know my way around the front entryway. Plenty of nights getting home late and forgetting to turn on the outside lights before I leave. Arriving at the front door, white with purple trim, and glass oval like shape, I can see I forgot to turn on the lights on the inside as well. Turning the key, I enter, turning on the first lamp I can. Feeling fatigued, I go straight to the bathroom, take a shower and climb in bed. I am done for today, I don't want to think about anything else. I climb in bed and dream about a woman, with red stained lips.

* * *

I woke up late. I had to haul ass to make it to class. The parking at the college always sucked, took an extra ten minutes just to find decent parking. Finding my way to the classroom on the third floor, I finally make it to class.

I am in my last semester of college before I graduate with my bachelors. I am pursuing a career in education, my mother is a teacher and I love kids. Sure, I wanted to be an actress but facing reality I decided to go with educating, plus it's almost like acting everyday anyway.

The professor went on to talk about how we are in our last leg, and with that we have to do internship. We have each been assigned to a teacher at one of local schools near by. We are to spend the next twelve weeks within a classroom all day Monday through Friday. Upon completing of our internship, we will have two reviews. One review by our intern teacher, and the other by our professor both combined will be a deciding factor on whether or not we pass the class.

"Be sure to leave your house early on your first day, which is this Friday as in two days from now. Everything that can go wrong in the morning will, so allow yourself time to get there early. You don't want to make a bad first impression," said Mrs. Warren. She was my favorite professor, perhaps the only elderly professor I actually had a good connection with. She was the type of professor that cared for each individual student; she took to the time to get to know you. She is the type of professor that always had a smile no matter what was going on.

She passed out a list with our names and the teacher we will be interning for. We were to double check to make sure we didn't know the assigned teacher nor related to them. It was in order to ensure we didn't get a biased review. I watched as the other students checked the list, so far only two had to switch teachers. Three more students checked it before it got to me. When I received it, I scanned it closely. I recognized one of the names, my mother's but I wasn't assigned to her. The blond who sits two seats down from me was. I think her name is Shelby. I checked my name and next to it, it said **Mrs. Mills.** I thought hard, had a funny feeling about it, but concluded that I didn't know her and passed the list back around.

* * *

Though Mrs. Warren said to arrive early, I am sure I was too early. There were only 3 cars in the lot, four including mine. A red Thunderbird, a black Mustang, and a black Mercedes, not wanting to park next to the gorgeous cars I parked my little bug under a tree two rows back.

I checked in the office, she said I was early but Mrs. Mills is always early so I was lucky to be paired with her. She gave me a map to her classroom, and wished me good luck. Leaving the office, I noticed there are two vertical halls one on each side of the office with eight horizontal halls, four on each side of the office. Looking at the map, I noticed the halls were color coded, thank God. Mrs. Mills' room is room 223 in the Green Hall. I walked passed the first hall which was red, then the Yellow Hall, which is next to the library. It was easy to tell since there are giant murals of book covers all over the wall, my favorite one being the rainbow fish. Walking just a bit more, I reached the Green Hall. Turning left into it, I was looking for room numbers. First in the hall was room 222, with 220 across from it. The next sets of doors were 223 on the left and 221 on the right. Flattening down my white collared button up, unbuttoned at the neck, I double-checked my hair by running my hands through my blonde mane. Once I felt my appearance on par, I knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," said a husky voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

I turned the knob, and walked in.

 **A/N So, it's a bit longer than expected, should I continue? This is the very first chapter of my very first fic. Lol. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please do not be rude. I am writing this based on true events in my life. I was inspired to write a fic after reading various wonderfully written ones by my favorite SQ Author. Check her out when you get a chance under Eurythmatix.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in slowly I was greeted with the scent of apple cinnamon and a tingle in my stomach. At the very left of the room sat the familiar woman behind a modern teacher's desk made of a wood slate with metal drawers. She was wearing a black blouse with frills, and I assumed a white skirt. I couldn't tell if it was a skirt or shorts but I don't image her wearing shorts in a professional setting.

"Good morning," I started with a smile. "I have to say, this is definitely a wonderful and welcomed surprise. I am glad to see you again." Feeling a little brave, I finished with a wink. Reading her facial expression she is trying to mask the amusement of this.

"Miss Swan, I dare say this is truly interesting. I am not entirely sure if I am as glad to see you considering the circumstances. However, at this point there is nothing I can do and am stuck with you for the next12 weeks," she said in a husky voice. Looking into her dark mysterious eyes informs me she is putting on a front.

"Don't worry, I can assure you by the end of the 12 weeks you'll love me. I am a very loveable person. " Breaking eye contact, I look around the room to see five groups of desk, each group with four desks, evenly spread around the room. "OCD much?" I said humorously.

"You have no idea," I heard her say. I didn't turn to look at her. I was looking around her room. Looking closely at the group of desk they were called "Group A, B, C, D and E." Group A was parallel to group B and groups C and D directly behind them in and even row. At the rear centered between the other four groups, was group E. A little right to group E was a bench, painted purple with a big M on it.

"What's the lovely bench for?" Curiosity getting the best of me.

"It's a reading bench, just beyond the bench are the shelves filled with books…for reading," sarcastically said.

"I think that bench can be used for more than just reading." Staring directly into her eyes, I can see shift in her seat. Our gaze lingers a few moments more before she breaks eye contact. Looking down at the notes at her desk, organizing papers.

On the opposite wall of the "reading" bench are the computers for the children to use. There are 5 computers, each computer with students groups taped to them. Every computer looked exactly the same, organized in the same pattern. Headphones are on the tower of the computer, which is on the right of every monitor. The keyboard and mouse look as if students' don't use it from how perfectly they are displayed. _She really does have OCD issues,_ I thought to myself.

Following my gaze she begins to speak, "As you can see, I like things in order, I am very particular of how things are done, especially in my classroom. Take a good look, everyday you will help me re-organize it."

"No problem, I can respect that," I say as I am purposefully moving her stapler just a tad to the right. _This is going to be fun._ She moves the stapler back to its original position.

"So, I know I am early, but what time do the kiddos get here," I speak again, moving the stapler once more.

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at me questioningly, "They didn't tell you?"

"Uh, tell me what?" I say confused.

"Today is a teacher work day, there are no students coming in today. Students are to return on Monday. Today we will have two meetings. Lunch and the rest of the time will be in here." She was beginning to start up her laptop.

Smirking, I say, "Sooo, not only am I spending the next 12 weeks with a beautiful teacher, but today I get to spend it without students around?" When I said beautiful she looked up at me from her laptop. It was all in her eyes, I knew I had her interest. "Though, from seeing you at the fair, I would have never guessed you were a teacher, let a lone my intern teacher."

"Never judge a book by its cover. I hate going to those awful things, Ruby dragged me out there." At Ruby's name her voice hitched, I can tell she didn't brush it off the way I had. It affected her a little more. I moved a littler closer to her.

"Forget Ruby, she doesn't deserve you. As awkward as it was…. I am glad it happened. If it didn't… I wouldn't have met you." I let the words linger in the air. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with a mixture of regret and sadness. Seeing the sadness in her eyes made me melt and furious at the same time. The fact this beautiful woman was hurting over that bitch. I couldn't help but invade her space and place her hand on her back for reassurance. Something I would do with a close friend, not someone who I just met, but it felt natural. Everything felt a little different around her. The instant my hand touched her back, I felt something, like a positive charge of energy rush though my hand. She felt something too because she shuddered a bit.

I was inches away from her; about to tell her words of reassurance, to tell her 'fuck Ruby' for what she did, to both of us. However, I couldn't...being so close distracted me. I could smell her intoxicating perfume. I can hear her breathe slowly. The way it made me feel, the tickle in my stomach. This woman is making me feel and do things out of the norm. Suddenly, being so close I wanted to kiss her. I know its inappropriate with the location we are in as well as the timing of the situation. But looking at her lips, her gorgeously plump red stained lips; I couldn't but think of a kiss.

The sudden knock on the door made her jump and put space between us. I backed away sitting at the nearest student desk. The expression on her face was hard to read, she was either pissed at how close I was or pissed that we had been interrupted.

Getting up from her desk she glided to the door. She opened it and stepped in between the threshold. I couldn't see who it was, just that it was a male's voice coming from the other side.

"The meeting has been moved up, they wanted teachers to have more time in their rooms so the meeting has been rescheduled for 8:45. I know it's last minute, but I came to tell you personally so you can be there ridiculously early as always," a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Right, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you for letting me know," she said dryly not returning the smile. With that she closed the door never looking back.

"Who was that?" I questioned as she neared her desk gathering her notebook and a red pen.

"Mr. Hood, he's the assistant principal."

"If I didn't know any better, I would guess he has the hots for you."

"I'm well aware Miss Swan." She said giving me a 'don't push it" type look. "I have a meeting to go to, this one you cannot attend, it's only for team leaders. Every grade level has a team leader; I am the team leader for second grade. While I am away, feel free to look around. If you touch anything, I ask that you place it EXACTLY where you found it."

"Is Mr. Hood going to be at that meeting?"

"No...why?" she said scrunching her face in confusion.

"I just wanted to see if I needed to be jealous that he got to have you in his presence," smiling I kept eye contact.

"Miss Swan, I do appreciate your…charm. However, I will have you know that my main priority is my career. I do not have time for love games. I hope that we can keep a professional relationship at school over the next few weeks," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, certainly. Our relationship will remain professional….. at school," emphasizing on the word 'school.' Smirking I continued to keep our eyes locked.

Ignoring my last sentence she says, " While I am at the meeting I want you to come up with two questions, that pertain to school, for me. I will answer upon my arrival." Leaving her desk heading towards the door, she turned and gave me a last look before leaving.

Hearing the door close behind her I began to look around the room first. I wanted to see if there was anything I missed. There was a cute little treasure box in the back corner shelf by the computers. Walking towards it, I open the wooden lid. Inside there were pieces of candy, little toys, stickers, and anything else you'd find inside a piñata was there. Closing the lid, I decide to go back to her desk.

On the far right of her desk sat her laptop, neatly caddy-cornered. On the left were a series of sticky notes organized by their sizes, biggest ones on the far left and the smaller ones on the right. Her stapler is just left of the sticky notes, moving the stapler a tad to the right, I continue looking around her desk. Behind me is a mini bookshelf; considering all the books are immaculate I would guess these are her personal books. She left her purse there as well, it isn't overly large it's about medium sized, black leather with two handles, seems fitting. Turning around I decided to grab her pen from the mini carousel she has on the far left of the desk. The small white carousel has four slots, each slot holding the same group of colored pens, red, blue, purple, and black. _I would hate to see her house…well, I would actually love to see her house,_ I thought to myself. I think it's safe to assume organization is her strong suit.

Going for the purple pen, and largest sticky note pad, I rip out two sheets. On the first sheet I write the following questions:

 _Do you think you could organize your classroom a little more?_

 _What do you like about teaching?_

Placing the sticky note centered on her desk, I start writing on the second sheet:

 _Are you lesbian or bi?_

 _Do you want to have an orgy?_

 _Text me when you're ready to answer._

Writing my cell at the bottom of the note, I turned around and placed it inside her purse, careful not to touch anything in there. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

After about two hours she returned from her meeting. She didn't discuss it, I didn't ask. She went straight to her desk to move the stapler into its original position, glaring at me while she did.

"Please don't do that," her husky voice had a tone of amusement.

"Do what?" I say making my most innocent face while moving the stapler again.

"That! I like things to be in certain order." Placing her hand on the stapler, I get ready to reach for it again. As soon as her hands lifts I reach for it, her hand stopping mine in mid air. As soon as her hand touches mine, it radiate with energy, the sizzle, the warmth, the tingling feeling in my stomach returning. I know she feels it as well because her breathing hitched. She removed her hand and picked up the sticky note with the two questions. Taking a deep breath before she began.

"Ahh, your sarcasm is suits you. However, I am constantly thinking of ways to organize my classroom. I cannot express how many times I have arranged and rearranged the desks to keep it organized."

"I believe you. I bet you even ended up arranging it to the first way you had it before rearranging them." Her smile told me I was correct.

"As for your second question Miss Swan, I like teaching because I love the fact I am shaping the minds of our future generation. I want to ensure when I retire that these students, who'll eventually be the adults running our society, have critical thinking, imagination, problem-solving skills, and most importantly competency to keep our future going. We mold their minds, we push them further stretching their abilities in order to ensure they are achieving maximum potential," she said passionately.

"That…. was beautiful," was all I could say. I was lost in her words, to see her so passionate about it, it really was inspiring. A small blush appeared on her olive cheeks.

"What about you, why do you want to become an educator?" giving me a quizzical look. Though it was in her eyes, the way they locked into mine, I knew she really wanted and cared to know.

"Well," I started, "I have always said I wanted to make learning enjoyable for students, bring the FUN back in learning. I had a teacher that was amazing, every single lesson was engaging, fun, hands on, and it made school seem like so much more. Then I had a teacher who seemed to suck the life right out of you. All the learning we did were through reading a story and answering the questions in the back of the text, no hands on, no guidance. She just sat at her desk. After that class, I said I wanted to teach. I wanted to be _that_ teacher that brought the fun into everything. I want to positively change student's lives by providing them with the ultimate learning experience."

Smiling she said, "I have a feeling you will be great at it too. You seem to have this… fun persona. Any student will be lucky to have someone that cares that much about their learning."

"Thank you, it means a lot," I said with a big stupid smile on my face.

* * *

The day continued with small talk, getting to learn more about each other. During lunch she told me that growing up it was just she, her mother, and her sister. Her father died of a heart attack when she was two. Her sister's name is Zelena and she is the wild child of the family. Her mother, Cora, owns her own business in town.

I told her that I am the oldest of seven children, but mainly grew up with two others my brother, Jay, and my sister, Kiki. Three of us are from both my parents, Snow and David. The other younger four are from a different woman, David cheated on Snow when I was child, and he remarried to a woman named Giselle. Although I love them dearly, I only see them once a year during the summer. Typically when I visit the extended family, they live with my grandparents at the lower end of the state. My brother Jay is only a year younger than me, and my sister Kiki is two years younger.

"Snow and David kept busy," she said laughing.

"I guess so," I said returning the smile.

Within the last thirty minutes of the day, I helped her get papers ready for Monday. I passed out a stack of sheets she had given me to place on each student's desk. After finishing last minute prep work for Monday we had finished our first day and I have to say I was extremely pleased. I learned more about this mysterious gorgeous woman, and I am excited to meet the kids on Monday.

"Can I walk you to your car?" I blurted out without thinking. I just want to spend a little more time with her.

She gave me this look; it was between a smile and a smirk. "Sure, let me grab my purse."

 _Oh shit. She isn't supposed to look into her purse until she get's home._ I am silently praying she doesn't open it in front of me. Luckily, her keys were in here desk drawer and she just slid her arms though the handle of her purse without opening it.

Walking out the door into the green hall, we walked side by side, my arm brushing hers occasionally. Walking passed the Yellow Hall and Red Hall; just outside the office we were entering the lot.

"Which one is yours?" looking around at the numerous amount of vehicles. _God I love cars._

"The black Mercedes," her husky voice heard through a smirk. The car was sleek, shiny, and just drop dead gorgeous. The dark tinted windows added a sense of mystery that suited Regina perfectly.

"Well, Miss Mills, I have to say you have one sexy car. It suits you perfectly. Dark, mysterious, and it is very alluring."

"Thank you Miss Swan, and thank you for walking me out to my car. I hope you have a good evening," said in a low tone.

"You're very welcome and I hope you do too. See you Monday," stretching out my hand for a handshake without thinking. _A freaking a handshake, shoot me now._

"How formal of you," a hint of a smile on her lips as she was shaking my hand.

"Professional relationship," I whispered with a wink. _I hope that saved it._

"At school," she emphasized before getting in her car. I saw her bring the engine to life and leave. Walking towards my car, I get in, and head for home.

* * *

During my shower, I heard my phone go off, probably a text since it didn't ring for long. Finishing up I get out the white tiled shower, dry my body and wrap the towel around my damp hair. Walking towards bed, my phone on top of the purple and grey duvet cover, I noticed I have a message from an unknown number. Unlocking the phone screen, and clicking on 'messages' I begin to read:

 ***To answer your ridiculous questions: 1) Lesbian and 2) Hell No***

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for following so far. Let me know what you think, I appreciate those who reached out to me and reviewed. Again, it's my first fic. Thank you so much for the positivity. Please keep in mind this is based off true events in my life, so it's a little different. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please word it nicely. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry to taking so long to post the new chapter. I have been doing some mini traveling lately and didn't bring my laptop. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story.**

* * *

Waking up without an alarm is always nice, although dreams filled with red lips are nicer. Checking my phone I realize it's almost noon. I haven't slept in that late for months. Lying in the middle of the queen sized mattress with the purple & grey duvet felt like heaven, and I wasn't ready to come to Earth yet. Stretching my arms and legs felt amazing, a good stretch after a long sleep feels almost orgasmic.

I slowly get off the bed and make my way to the walk-in bathroom. Double-checking my towel is on the rack close to the "hers and hers" sink; I turn right and get into the large white tiled shower. Turning the lever to the left, I wait until I can feel the humidity in the air before stepping in.

A nice shower has a way of just washing all the worries and thoughts away. It almost provides clarity on the peacefulness of it all. Though, I spent the majority of the shower thinking of her. Thinking of her dark choppy hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and those sexy red lips. I needed to stop my thinking there, if not the shower would last longer than needed.

Drying my hair I walk towards my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a white tank top to lie on my bed. I go to my white dresser, which is against a light mocha painted wall and pull out black underwear with a matching black bra.

After getting dressed I made myself a small pathetic peanut butter & jelly sandwich using the last of the peanut butter I had. I desperately needed to go to grocery shopping. My stainless steel fridge consisted of two apples, a few bottles of water, jelly, and beer. I have been surviving on take out the past few nights and have neglected going shopping.

* * *

On the highway, windows down with the wind lightly slapping my face I make my way to the grocery store. My phone connected to the car stereo via auxiliary cord I put my playlist on shuffle. I have heard this song quite a few times, but I never quite appreciated the lyrics as much as I do now. Singing at the top of my lungs:

"Tried to live, I'm in denial.

I'll take you home in every style.

Born to grow into each other,

I'm almost there, return to cover.

Tell me, tell me that it's okay.

I don't want to feel the shame.

Save me, save me my guilty pleasure.

My guilty pleasure, my guilty pleasure.

You're my guilty pleasure!

We belong together!

We belong together!

You're my guilty pleasure!"

God I love this song. I decide to put the song on repeat and listen to it until I pull into the parking lot of the grocery store. I park the bug under the shadiest spot I could find; Florida's heat is no joke. Still thinking about the song… _she really is my guilty pleasure_.

Putting the bug in park, I slam the door and head towards the entrance of the bright blue colored building. I grab a grocery cart and walk through the automatic glass doors. The bright lights inviting me in.

* * *

Streaming in and out of isles, my cart half full with bread, cookies, wine, beer, fruit, vegetables and other random goodies that are essential in any pantry or fridge. I am down the jelly isle looking for peanut butter when I hear the sound of heels clicking. My heart starts to race, but I don't get my hopes up. It could be anyone.

"Well, well Miss Swan, it's nice to know that you aren't allergic to nuts," said a familiar husky voice. Turning around I see her, my guilty pleasure. The beautiful brunette with those amazingly warm brown eyes. Regina.

"Nuts have never been my thing, but peanut butter is delicious," I reply smirking. I can't help but feel this warm sensation when I am around her. Though I have only known her for short time, I know I want her. I need to know more about her. Peeking in her basket, it is practically empty; she must have just arrived here.

"Clever as ever Miss Swan," she said simply while trying to hide a smile. It was then I noticed she was wearing a purple ruffled shirt under a black blazer with a black pencil skirt and black ankle boots. Her hair was flawless and her plump lips painted red.

"You look beautiful, do you have plans tonight?" I couldn't help but say what was on my mind. _I hope she doesn't._

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Swan, I do not have plans tonight, I had a meeting this morning. I am here to pick things up for dinner."

"As am I, and it just so happens I am also free. I would hate for you to eat dinner alone, why don't you come over and I'll cook for you," I offer. Praying that she says 'yes', I stare into her eyes.

"How nice of you to assume, I'd eat dinner alone Miss Swan," she said sarcastically.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I..I just…" Eyes widening.

"Relax Swan," her eyes never leaving mine. "I typically eat alone, I was just pulling your chain," she said with her smile no longer there.

"Lucky for you that will change tonight," I say regaining my confidence. "Tonight, I'll cook for you, and we can have dinner together. What do you say?" Biting my lip, I anxiously wait for her response. The silence lingering in the air and I can see in her eyes she is contemplating it.

"Alright Swan, I'll have dinner with you. However, I must insist that I cook." Her husky voice flowing through my ears like music filling my head with hope, _oh God_. _She said yes, she is coming over._

"How about you just come over, and we can work out the details then. I have a basket full of food, just needed peanut butter for my lazy days. I love a good peanut butter & jelly sandwich." I watch her face for any hint of acceptance or agreement for this night.

"Alright, let me finish grabbing some things for my house. Since I answered your ridiculous questions you have my number. Text me your address, I'll come over after I drop off my groceries," she said with a hint of apprehension.

Feeling my confidence surge, I invade her space and closer face to her to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait to _eat_ with you tonight," I whispered seductively. I turn around without waiting for a reaction and leave her there. A _simple double entendre can be fun._

Rushing towards the nearest check out, I purchase my things and hurry the hell home. Although, I insisted on Regina coming over I have to tidy up the place. Paying the cashier, I place my groceries in the buggy and walk towards the exit. Peering into the parking lot, I find my yellow Beetle and stride towards it quickly. Rushing, I practically grab as much as I can on each arm and place it all in the trunk. I return the buggy and run back to the car.

Speeding and moving in and out of traffic, I reach the house. Once in the driveway, I slam the car in park and climb out. Once again only doing one trip with all the groceries. Stumbling in, I place all the groceries on the counter and focus on cleaning the house. _I would rather her arrive while I am putting away groceries than for her to arrive to a messy house._

"Shit!" It was at that last thought I remembered I never texted my address! Whipping out my phone I quickly text her my address with a "winky face" at the end of the message. Placing my phone back on the counter near the stainless steel fridge, I walk through the other side of the kitchen to continue cleaning. The floor is covered in white marble designed tiles, the only carpet in the house are in the bedrooms.

Passing through the kitchen I go into the living room, which has a black leather pit couch with seven cushions thrown all over it. Climbing onto the pit couch, I organize the cream colored cushions on corner and place the single purple pillow in the center. The pit couch is my favorite; it looks very similar to an L-shaped couch with two ottomans pushed against it creating the perfect rectangle. It is placed against the corner of the living room. It is heaven to lie across it. I spend a lot of time on it.

I run to my room and make my bed, not that I expect to go there tonight, but a girl can hope. After fixing the purple pillows and duvet, I pick up any loose clothes around the room and throw them in the hamper. Hurrying out of my room I rush back to the kitchen. I don't need to check the other two rooms because they are always spotless. One is an office I hardly go into, it's really just where I do my homework and the other room is a guest room.

As I start to take the groceries out of the bags on the counter, I hear the doorbell ring. My heart starts to race and I feel my palms start to sweat. I slowly head towards the door. Turning the doorknob, I swing it open.

"Hey," I said providing the largest smile my face can make.

"Hello Miss Swan, nice to see you again," she managed as she eyed me up and down.

"Come on in, I was just putting away the groceries."

"Gladly," and she flashed a devilish grin I haven't seen before. As she brushed past me walking in, I felt a pull in my lower abdomen. A tickle in my stomach.

I close the door behind her, lock it, and follow her into the kitchen.

"Nice place." She is staring at me, those eyes. I can get lost in those eyes. I have not once wanted someone so bad so fast.

"How are you able to notice my place when you're staring at me Regina." I can see her body shudder lightly when I said her name. I can tell that she isn't used to it.

"Your green eyes are mesmerizing, however I did a quick glance while you were locking the door." Smirking at me she moves towards the groceries. We are parallel to each other taking out the groceries.

"Thank you, I am fond of your eyes as well…thank you for helping me with the groceries."

"I simply want to see what I have to work with for dinner." Her eyes focused on the food on the counter.

"I told you, I'd cook. I'll cook for you tonight." She gave me a semi glare before speaking.

"I appreciate it, however as it is I am out of my comfort zone just being here. The least you could let me do is cook. Besides, I see here you have all the ingredients to make baked ziti. It is my favorite, and I want to make it for you." She continues to go through the bags and stops at the apples.

"I noticed your classroom smelled like cinnamon apples, and you had like three different apple statues. I had a wild hunch that you might like them, so I bought a bag. I figured we could use it to make dessert."

"How cute," she said mocking me. "However, you're right, I do have a thing for apples. It's intriguing how quickly you picked that up. Well, all of this is happening so quickly, I'm not sure I should even be here," the last end of her sentence was said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

"Good things take time… but great things happen all at once," I said placing my hand on hers. The instant my hand touched hers, I felt a warm sensation, a zing. Her breath caught and her chest heaved just barely.

"I like that quote, it is different. You're different," her husky voice trailed. I knew this was it. That was the confirmation I needed to know I wasn't in over my head. Her eyes bore into mine, the air around us changing, that feeling of energy being charged around us.

The sizzling and tingling feeling only increased, as I grew closer to Regina. Before she could turn around to continue taking out the groceries, ignoring me invading her space, I pulled her arm gently to bring her even closer to me. Our faces just mere inches apart, I stared at her red lips. I let my arm snake around her to bring her closer. I can feel her tense; I can visibly see her chest heave.

"Miss Swan, I..." I interrupted her with my lips gently pressing against her red stained ones. The little flame within grew into a full out fire and I pressed on. Not being able to help myself I bit her lower lip and pulled gently. She let out a soft moan and I licked her lip. I was granted access and as our tongues danced she pressed her chest against mine and I could feel those perfect breasts against me. I felt a little lightheaded and dizzy but I continued to kiss her, tangling my hand in her hair and feeling her lips pressed equally against mine. I am quickly filling up with passion, desire, and lust.

"Is this okay?" her warm breath on my lips.

"Perfect," I say with a smile while still on her lips. As we broke apart for air, I just couldn't resist a smile. "You said you were lesbian, have you not kissed Ruby before?"

"I haven't kissed anyone like that before, it has always been a peck. Nothing like…that. Our kiss was filled with passion, lust, and I felt butterflies. I have never felt that before. I have known I was a lesbian for a while, but I haven't been with a woman before…romantically."

"We can change that, however I have respect for you. It doesn't have to be tonight. We can go at your pace." _Although I really want it to be tonight, or now._

"I _am_ hungry…but not for food," the lustful look in her eyes made me warm between my legs. Moving my arm from around her waist down to her hand, I gently squeeze her hand. Pulling her along the hallway, and I don't stop until I see a gray and purple duvet covered bed. _My guilty pleasure…_

* * *

 **AN- I am so sorry I took so long. I promise my next chapter will be posted sooner and it will have a bit of smut in it. Thank you to those who have review, followed, and favorited my story. As always PM if you have any questions or care to know where we are now as this is based on a true story. Again, thank you! Please review!**


End file.
